Best Friends 3: The Heart of the Shield
by Cena's Country Girl
Summary: Roman Reigns and Ariabella Raven have been best friends since they meet on her first day at NXT. His part of one the most powerful teams in the WWE the shield. While she is the Rookie Diva on the roster. They both are in love with the other. But there is a problem Ariabella is dating Dean Ambrose. Will they ever admit how they feel about each other or will they just stay friends?
1. The newest DivasThe Shield is betrayed

**Hey guys okays so yes this is the 3rd try at BF 3 and this time I picked Roman Regins. Mostly because lets face it the man his really hot in WWE right now and his quickly becoming one of the best new guys in the company. But yeah so I'm going to be sticking with Roman just because basically I want someone knew and fresh and it gives me a chance to play around with some of the newer story lines in WWE right now. So I hope you guys like this story and no Roman hasn't suddenly become my new number #1 that will always be John Cena. Also I'm posting the fully Summary to this story on this chapter so you guys can read it since I had to post only part. So I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

**Summary Full : Roman Regins is the new guy in WWE His part of the WWE most powerful group The Shield. His best friend is new comer to the roster Ariabella Raven. Roman and Airabella have known each other since the day they meet in on Arabella's first day of NXT the WWE new training grounds. They both love each other but there is on major problem. Ariabella is datieng the Shield member Dean Ambrose. Will Ariabella and Roman let they're feelings for each other be known or will they just keep acting like they are just friends? **

* * *

**June 2, 2014**** at Bankers**** Life Fieldhouse****in ****Indianapolis, Indiana****.**

It was the night after the big Payback pay per view and it also happen to be Ariabella Raven's big WWE debut. After spending give years in the indies and two years at NXT WWE training territory. Ariabella took a deep breath as she walked down the hall towards the Diva's locker room. She had arrived at the Bankers Life Field house early so she could see what the plan was for big debut. Ariabella could feel her nervous getting the best of her. Her somache had butterflies her palms were sweaty and her heart beat was going crazy. Taking a deep in order to try and make herself relax Ariabella couldn't help but feel like every she passed was watching her as she walked down the hall way.

Turning the corner that lead the Divas locker room Ariabella felt someone come behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned ready to flip her attacker when she saw it was on her boyfriend and her best friend. Putting a hand on her heart she turned to face them.

"Dean! Roman! You guys like to have gave me heart attack. Not to mention you both almost ended up on the floor in major pain. What are you two doing sneaking on me like that?" Ariabella asked keeping her hand on her heart to make sure she was still alive.

"Sorry Aria we didn't mean to scare you." Roman said.

"Shut up Regins and get over here and give me a hug." Ariabella said

Roman pulled his best friend into a big bear hug and picked up holding her close for a second or two.

"Put my women down Roman." Dean said

"Oh hush Dean." Ariabella said as Roman sat her back down on her feet.

"Yeah you know what's between us Dean we are just best friends." Roman said.

"I know. But still." Dean said.

Ariabella just laughed as she wrapped her arms around Dean and kissed him. Roman had to turn his head. He couldn't stand it. His feeling for Ariabella went way beyond just best friends in fact he'd been in love with her since the moment he laid eyes on her from the day she walked into her first day of training in NXT. Normally Roman wouldn't have bothered to notice one of the newer divas. But there something about Ariabella that drew him to him. The two had clicked almost the second they had meet.

Roman had wanted to ask her out so many times but Ariabella had never really seen him as more then a friend. They became close as the months past on and over the past year and half had become closer especially when Ariabella started dating Dean Ambrose who was Roman's tag team partner.

"Roman! Roman!" Ariabella noticing her best friend had spaced out.

"What? Sorry Ria I was just thinking." Roman said.

"Thinking about what?" Aria asked him.

"Never mind. So are you excited about tonight?"

"Of course she is my girl is ready to show every Diva in that locker room that she is kick ass and bad ass at the same time." Dean said.

Ariabella blushed. She still wasn't use to getting complimented by a man. All of her life Ariabella had been downgraded because she had always wanted to be a Diva. Even her own dad and brothers had treated her badly because she would rather be learning to wrestle then doing things other girls her age would have been doing. But ever since she'd gotten into the wrestling fully she would compliments from a lot of the men. But she was still getting use to Dean complimenting her. The two had only been dating few months and so far things were going well. But Ariabella had a secret and she was the only that knew other then her best friend Phoenix of course that she had feelings for her best friend Roman.

When Dean had asked out a few months ago to dinner Ariabella didn't want to be rude and say no. So she had a greed and they'd had a great time. Dean was a good guy very down to earth and he was actually a really nice guy. They gone one a few more dates before she'd agreed to be his girlfriend.

"Hey she might be your girl but she's my friend. So technically she's my girl to." Roman said.

"Oh yeah well.."

"Okay enough you two I need to find the Divas locker room and get ready for my debut tonight and you guys have to go get ready to ready for face to face with the three cream puffs." Ariabella said stooping the two from fighting over who's girl she really was.

"She's right come on Ambrose we'd better go." Roman said to his partner.

"Yeah alright. See out there tonight babe?" Dean asked.

"Huh?!" Ariabella asked in shock.

"Didn't you hear. Your going to debut tonight with us. Your part of the shield now remember." Dean said.

"Oh right yeah.. okay umm.. I'll see you guys later then." Ariabella said as she hugged both the guys and headed on down the hall to the divas locker room.

When she arrived at the Diva's locker room Ariabella took a deep breath in before she knocked on the door and walked inside. Once inside she saw all the Divas. Layla, Natalya, Summer Rae, The Bella Twins, Cameron and Naomi etc. Ariabella gave a small smile to the other Divas as she found a spot to put her stuff down. Placing her bags on one of the benches in front of the locker Ariabella open it to look for her gear. She had just looked back when she saw Natalya and the Bella twins standing in front of her.

"Hi." Ariabella said very shyly.

"You're the new girl right Ariabella?" Nikki Bella asked.

"Y-yeah but I go by Ria." Ariabella said.

"It's nice to meet you Ria. I'm Natalya. This is Nikki and her twin sister Brie" Natalya said.

"Nice to meet you all to. Nikki your dating Cena right and Brie you married to Daniel. And Natalya your married Tyson Kidd right?" Ariabella asked.

"Right. And your best friend with Roman Reigns and your dating Dean Ambrose right?' Brie asked.

"Y-yeah."

"How long have you and Dean been dating?" Natalya asked.

"J-just a couple of months." Ria said.

"So what is it.."

"You guys aren't bullying my best friend are you?" a voice said.

Ariabella looked behind the veteran Divas to see her other best friend. Sasha Hill. Other wise known as Soul Girl. Ariabella stud up and ran over to her best friend giving her a hug. Sasha and Ariabella had known each other since they were kids and had grown up together in the same town. The two girls pulled away and smiled.

"They weren't bullying you were they Ria?" Sasha asked again.

"No of course not. They were just asking about how long I had been dating Dean." Ariabella said.

Sasha nodded. Ariabella sighed inwardly. glad to see her best friends gray eyes hadn't gotten dark. Sasha had black hair that came down to her shoulders. She was just five ft four which was just an inch taller then Ariabella who five foot five and Sasha had gray eyes that when she was made changed to a dark stormy gray. While Ariabella had light auburn hair with green/blue eyes that when she was made turned a dark stormy blue.

"Specking of which have seen him yet?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah I ran into him and Roman on the way in."

"You know Roman Reigns?" Nikki asked.

"She's best friend Nikki remember. John told us he talks about her all the time." Brie said reminding her sister.

"Oh but Nattie said she was dating Dean." Nikki said.

"I'm dating Dean. But I've been best friends with Roman since the day I started over at NXT. We just kinda clicked." Ariabella said.

"So why are you.."

"Come on Ria. Taker wants to see you before you get pulled off to go get ready for your debut." Sasha said.

"Alright. I'll see you girls later." Ariabella said as she was pulled out of the locker room by Sasha.

The two girls laughed the whole way down the hall to Taker's dressing room. Sasha and Taker had been married for about three years now. The two had meet not long after Sasha joined up and it was love at first sight. Ariabella had been so happy when she'd found out that Sasha and Taker were finally together. Because she knew how much her best friend loved Taker. When they reached the locker room. Sasha open the door and the two walked in to find Taker sitting around watching the start of the show on one of the monitors that were put into the locker room.

"Hey Deadman" Ariabella greeting her friend.

"Hey little Ria it's good to see you kiddo." Taker said getting up and hugging the new diva.

"Good to see you too Deadman. I see you've been takeing very good care of my best friend." Ariabella said with a giggle.

"I told you I wouldn't did I?"

"Yeah you did and you kept your word. But then again I knew you would."

"Of course I would." Taker said.

The three friends stay in Taker's locker room and talked for the longest time. Until Ariabella said she wanted to go find Dean and Roman and left heading to catering. While on the way to catering Ariabella ran into Stephanie McMahon and her husband Triple H. Ariabella had hopped the two wouldn't see her as she walked by them but that wasn't the case because Stephanie called her name.

"Ariabella isn't it?" Stephanie asked.

"Y-yes. Nice to meet Y-you Mrs. McMahon. Mr. Helmsley." Ariabella feeling her nerves getting the best of her.

"So this the Ariabella Raven. I've heard so much about. I hear you are debuting tonight with the Shield." Triple H said.

"Y-yes sir." Ariabella said.

"How respect she is. Well be on your way Ariabella and just know we will be keeping an eye on you." Stephanie said.

"Y-y-yes Mrs-Mrs-Mrs. McMahon." Ariabella said as she walked very quickly down the hall.

When she reached catering Ariabella looked around until she found Dean and Roman sitting at one of the tables with John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Nikki and Brie Bella. She walked over to the table sitting in the chair right in between Dean and Roman.

"Hey there she is." Dean said wrapping his arm around Ariabella.

"Guys this is Ariabella Raven. She likes to be called Ria. This is John Cena and Daniel Bryan and I'm sure you've meet Nikki and Brie already." Dean said.

John and Daniel both said hello and Ariabella smiled to Nikki and Brie. The other two couples left the table leaving Roman, Dean and Ariabella alone. The three sat at the table for the longest time as they watch the show until it was time for them to go get ready for Ariabella's debut and Roman and Dean's promo along with Seth Rollins. After going back to the Diva's locker room and getting showered Ariabella picked out her ring gear for the night. She picked out a black dress with silver straps and a pair of silver heels. Tonight she wasn't going to fight but she was going to be debuting as the valet for the Shield and she was going to be introduced to everyone as Dean's girlfriend. After getting dress Ariabella made sure her hair was in a low pony tail her make up was light and she added a pair of earring Sasha had given her and she was ready.

She had just walked outside into the hall when she found Roman, Dean and Seth waiting for her. She smiled at the three superstars and she couldn't help but giggle when she saw the reaction on Roman's face.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Reigns" Ariabella said as she walked over to them.

"Oh shut up Ria. You ready for this?" Roman asked

"As I'll ever be."

"Then lets go." Seth said.

The four walked down the hall and out of the side door that lead to the crowd area. They waited at the top until the Shield's music started and then they all walked down to the ring threw threw crowd. When they got to the barricade Dean helped Ariabella over the wall and on to the floor. Then Roman helped her in the ring. The main event tonight was suppose to be Randy Orton of Evolution vs Roman. But as they all four stud in the ring Dean grabbed a mic.

"How do we look? Because we feel great. Bruised, beaten up for sure. Cause last night we faced our biggest challenge to date. In a no holds barred Elimination match against Evolution. And when that nay bomb settled we did excatley what we said we were going to do. Clean sweep. We eliminated every single member of Evolution with out one single causality. Now that is what I call Domination. Now as most have seen we have a forth member of shield with us tonight. Allow me to introduce to you my girlfriend and the newest member of shield. Aria Raven." Dean said

Ariabella just smiled slyly as she put her hand on Dean's arm and stud next to him. Then Seth took the mic and spoke.

"Adapt or Perish that was the whole deal right? Last night at Pay Back the Shield adapted. While Evolution perished. And earlier tonight. The whole world was a witness to their implosion." Seth said with a chuckle. "And the reason Evolution perished was because even though they are three of the greatest superstars in this industry. Last night they were not one like the Shield. In the end they were just three stranger who happen to be standing on the same side of the ring." Seth said.

"They weren't brothers. The men standing in this ring are brothers." Roman said. "This is Evolution

this is the Shield. So Randy Orton bring you ass out here and let me break your jaw with the symbol of excellence." Roman said dropping the mic and turning to face the ramp.

Evolution's music hit as Triple H and Randy Orton walked down the ramp. Ariabella noticed that Triple H had a sludge hammer on his shoulder. Mean while Seth had gotten out of the ring grabbed two chairs and got back in. Ariabella got a bad feeling in gut that this wasn't going to be a match that something worse was about to happen. She noticed that Randy wasn't getting in the ring instead he stop and stud next to Triple H at the end of the ramp who just so happen to have a microphone in his hand.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet. What I do better then any body is adapt. Last night was plan A. Tonight.. Plan B. There is always a Plan B." Hunter said.

And the suddenly just as quick as light would strike. Seth hit Roman and Dean both in the back with a steal chair. Ariabella watched in horror as her boyfriend and best friend were beaten with a steal chair. All Ariabella could do was stand in the corner and watch as her boyfriend and best friend were beaten by their partner and "brother" Seth Rollins. Ariabella couldn't believe what was happening. As she stud in horror not being able to do anything to help them Dean and Roman were beaten something just down right horrendous. Ariabella watched even more in horror as Seth went and stud by Triple H and Randy Orton.

Ariabella was about to run over to her best friend and her boyfriend when Randy Orton got int the ring with the chair and went after Dean and Roman himself. Ariabella was at lost she didn't know what to do all she do was stand there and watch as they were beaten by Orton. And the to make the whole matter worse Ariabella watched as Triple H and Seth got in the ring and stud over the two most important men in her life.

The crowd was booing and screaming "You Sold Out" to Seth. And the Orton Rko'd Roman on to a chair. Ariabella started screaming and begging with them to stop to just leave them alone she screamed as loud as she could. This was like a nightmare for her. Hunter just looked at her smrick as he stud in the middle of the ring with Seth and Orton. It made Ariabella sick to her somache. Finally after the camera's went off help came out.

Trainers came and helped to get Roman and Dean to the back. Ariabella followed close behind as they went into the training room. She didn't want to see what all had been to do them. But when she saw Roman's back she screamed and ran to her best friend. She hugged Roman as gentally as she could. When the trainers were threw with Dean he walked over at sat next to his patner. Ariabella grabbed both their hands and tried to fight back the tears.

"Why would he do this. Why would Seth turn on you guys. Roman you said you guys were brothers." Ariabella said.

"We don't know Ria. I guess Hunter promised him more money or something who knows why he did what he did." Roman said.

"I will say this he will pay for this. He will pay for turning on us. So help me god he will pay." Dean said.

Ariabella could see it in bother their eyes and she knew they both would be going after Seth now and he would pay.

After they guys had been told the trainers to take it easy for a few days after the chair shots they all headed back to the hotel. Ariabella had a room next to Dean and Roman's After she showered and changed into her night clothes she popped her head in the room to check on them only to find them both passed out a sleep. Easing back into her room Ariabella crawled into her own bed and turned out the light.

It take long for her fall to asleep. But it wouldn't peaceful rest. After everything she had seen tonight Ariabella knew that she would have nightmares. But she knew one thing for sure they wouldn't nightmares about Dean getting beat up. They would be the nightmares she'd had on and off ever since she meet him. She knew tonight she'd be dreaming about her best friend Roman Reigns.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know if you like it or not and if I should keep going with it? Later guys ~Cena's Country Girl~


	2. Where was Ambrose?

Hey guys I'm back with another update. Thank you guys so much for liking this story. I can't believe how well it's doing. Also to all the Roman Regins fan girls out there I'm glad you guys like this story. and to the Dean Ambrose fan girls out there. I can't make promises that I will keep Dean and Ariabella together for ever. But They'll be together for a while anyway. Okay guys enough of this talking I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

Ariabella tossed and turned all night long. She couldn't get what had gone down on Raw out of her head. It just didn't seem right. How could Seth turn on Roman and Dean like that. The three of them had been friends since NXT and Ariabella had always kinda of been jealous of the three of them. The friendship they had. But she had noticed a big change in Seth over the past couple of months. Sure Roman and Dean had their problems. But Seth had always been the level headed one of the group. Giving up on the idea of sleep Ariabella got up and walked over to Roman and Dean's room. Opening the door she eased in and sat in one of the chairs faceing the window.

Yes she she knew watching two guys sleep was creepy and very stalker like. It just couldn't be helped when you had spent most of the night tossing and turning. Not to mention given up the idea of sleep long ago Ariabella sat looking out the window. She had been so lost in her own head that she hadn't heard Roman wake up and walk over to her.

"Ria what are you doing in here?" Roman asked. "I mean not your not welcome but seriousley if you missed me that much all you had to do was crawl into bed with me."

"Haha.. that is so funny I forgot to laugh." Ariabella said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. "I'm only in here because I can't sleep and I gave up trying."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about what Seth did to you and Dean. I mean you guys were so close and were basically like brothers. I don't understand how anyone can turn their backs on people they've worked with for over a year."

Roman sighed as he took the seat cross from his best friend. He understood that Ariabella was still new to the WWE. And that this was her first real story line to ever be in other then the NXT ones. Moving his chair closer to Ariabella he reached for her hand and then spoke.

"Ria. You have to understand something okay. Seth didn't really betray us. What he did is written in a script. It's like the NXT stuff we did down there. I understand that roster story lines are harder to understand but believe me. It was bound to happen at some point. Believe me honestly though it would be Dean would betray us. I guess the writers just though Seth would be a better choice."

"So basically Seth is still going to talk to us just not on camera?" Ariabella asked.

"Right. I know it confusing but your a smart girl Ria. Catching on to main roster story lines is hard because you're so use to working with people you've known for a whole two years. Compared to working with strangers."

"Well I'm not working with strangers. I mean I've known you and Dean for a while now so.."

"I know that Ria. But you have never worked with Triple H or Randy Orton." Roman explained to her. "They aren't like Dean and I. They're main card vets in the locker room. And your a newbie. Believe me there is a big difference from working with NXT story lines to the main roster ones."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"I know I'm right. Now you better head back to your own room. We've got a long day tomorrow. And

Cincinnati, is a big city."

"Yeah.. yeah what ever. Nite Roman." Ariabella said as she stud up and headed back to her room.

"Nite Ria."

Once back in her room Ariabella got back into bed and turned off the light. She had always felt better after she and Roman would talk. Sure she could go to Dean with just about anything. But when it came to stuff about the company she like to go to Roman. Mostly because it was in his blood. Being a cousin to of the most famous guys in the company came in handed when learning stuff. Still it was always easier for Roman to explain to her the problem and help her to understand. Dean could do the same thing. But for some reason Roman was just a lot easier for her to talk to.

**The next morning **

Ariabella woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Groaning as she sat up on the side of the bed. She was still half a sleep and didn't really want to answer the door figuring it might be Dean or Roman she called out.

"Come in it's open."

"Ria you wake yet babe?" Dean asked as he walked into the room with two cups of coffee. "We've got to leave in about an hour."

"Ugh..." Ariabella said as she reached for the coffee. She took a long sip before specking. "Why do we have to leave so early I mean god Cincinnati is only a few hours away by plane."

"Because babe we just do it's part of the job.." Dean replied.

"Ugh wounderful."

Dean just laughed. Ariabella was not a morning person. In fact she hated the mornings. He'd learned that while they were down training in NXT. It would take at least two cups of coffee and about three hours of her not saying anything until she was good and awake. Sometimes it surprised him how she was able to train when she was half asleep anyway. She some how managed to do it. The only thing about Ariabella training when she was half asleep she tended to be majorly aggressive and sometimes who ever was in the ring with her ended up hurt. After sitting in the quite for a long while Ariabella spoke.

"Babe as much as fun as it sitting here with you drinking coffee I need to get a shower and dressed if we're going to leave in an hour."

"Oh yeah sure okay... I'll see you later?" Dean asked as he stud up and headed to the door. "Your riding with me and Roman right?"

"Yes. I'll meet you two in the lobby now go." Aribella replied.

Dean gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then left the room. Once her boyfriend was gone Aribella grabbed her washroom bag and went to get a shower and get dressed to leave for Houston. Aribella sighed as she stepped into the hot shower and felt the water on her tense muscles. The nightmares she'd had about Rollins the night before had left her stiff and sore from all the tossing and turning all night long.

After she finished showering Aribella wrapped herself in one of the hotel robes and walked back out to her room. When she walked in she was just going to her bag to grab her clothes when Roman walked into the room.

"ROMAN!" she screamed grabbing her suite case and running into the washroom.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry..." Roman said laughing. "I'm so sorry Ria I though you'd be dressed by now."

"I just got in the shower not that long ago I mean god!" Ariabella called from inside the washroom.

"Seriously Ria I am really sorry. I didn't know." Roman replied.

"What do you want Roman?" Aribella called once again from inside the washroom.

"I just came to remind you that we're … leaving in an about thirty minutes and your riding with Dean and me." Roman called from the other side of the door.

"I though... wait a second." Aribella said sticking her head out of the washroom door and into the hotel room. "I though Dean told me we were leaving in an hour. How did we go from leaving in an hour to leaving in thirty minutes?"

"Our plane is leaving for Cincinnati earlier then we though. Dean got the times wrong."

"Go figure okay get out of my room so I can get dressed and I'll meet you two knuckle heads in the lobby when I'm ready." Ariabella said closeing the door to the washroom.

"Alright I'll meet you down there and Ria."

"What?!"

"You looked hot in that robe."

"GET. OUT!"

Roman laughed as he exited the hotel room and went back to the room he shared with Dean. When he walked back in he was still laughing and this didn't go unnoticed by his tag team partner.

"What's so funny man?" Dean asked as he zipped up his own bags.

"Ria I just..." Roman had a hard time keeping a straight face as he said this. "I just walked on her and she was in her robe and she ran back into the washroom. Now she's all pissed because we're leaving earlier then she though."

"Ugh great this going to be a long trip."

"Dean man you should always double check the times on the tickets because when she meets us in the lobby I don't want to be you."

"Yeah yeah."

Meanwhile after getting dressed in her black jeans, Cenation t-shirt (Yes Ariabella is a Cena fan and she doesn't give a dam who knows it.) with her favorite pair of Tommy Hilfigure tennis shoes and making sure her hair brushed along with her teeth. Ariabella double checked to she didn't forget anything and then left the room. There wasn't any one in the elevator when she got on or while she was heading down to the lobby. Grabbing another coffee from the hotel restraint to go. She went out to the parking lot to find Roman and Dean waiting on her. When she walked up to the car Roman got out and helped her with her bags.

Dean meanwhile stayed in the car. He tell clearly from the review mirror that Ria was majorly pissed at him for getting the time on the tickets wrong and that now they were having leave for Cincinnati earlier then they had wanted to. After Roman helped to get her things in the car. Ariabella got in the backseat while Roman crawled into the front with Dean who was driving.

The ride to the airport was quite. Mostly because Ariabella was so mad at Dean she felt like slapping him across the face and then dumping him right the and there. Not to mention how she still felt like she wanted to slap Roman for walking in on her while she was getting ready.

When they reached the airport both guys helped get their things out of the car and then walked into the airport to wait for their plan to leave.

**Later that Day in ****Cincinnati, Ohio**

The drive from the Cincinnati airport to the hotel was another quit drive. Ariabella still hadn't said a word to either men and they were both starting to worry if she was still majorly pissed at them or if she was still not awake. When they reached the hotel room Roman and Dean got their things out of the trunk of the car. Ariabella grabbed her bags and walked on a head of them.

By the time Roman and Dean got into the lobby of the hotel Ariabella was already checked in and heading upstairs to her room. The two just looked at each other and then back at Ariabella as she got into the elevator.

"What did you say to her this morning?" Roman asked.

"I didn't say anything. I bet she's upset with you because you walked in on her when she was getting dressed."

"She was in a robe it's not like I saw anything!" Roman snapped.

"Well still you shouldn't have walked in on her when I told you she was in the shower." Dean snapped right back.

"If you would have …." Roman stop short when he saw Phoenix and Taker walk threw the hotel lobby.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Taker asked looking at the two younger superstars.

"Roman walked in on Ria while she was getting changed." Dean replied.

"I didn't see anything! She was in a robe and she ran back into the wash room with her things before I saw anything!" Roman snapped getting on the defensive again.

"Did she seem upset when she meet you guys in the lobby of the hotel back in Indiana?" Phoenix asked.

"Not really she was just quite." Dean answered.

"Come on Deadman lets go up and check on her. I get the feeling something is bugging her." Phoenix said.

Taker nodded and followed Phoenix into the elevator which they took up to the second floor to Ariabella's room. When they reached the second floor they got off the elevator and walked down the hall until they found Ariabella's room and knocked on the door. They didn't get an answer so Taker just open the door and the two walked inside. To find Ariabella sitting by the window sill looking down at the city.

"Hey Ria what's going on?" Phoenix asked as she went over and sat down next to her best friend. "Roman and Dean told us what happen down in the lobby."

"No it's not that. I mean come on it's Roman you guys known I don't get mad at him very often. An it's not Dean either."

"So what's got you down little Ria?" Taker asked as sat down next to Phoenix.

"I got a phone call from my dad before we left the hotel. His flying out to Boston for MIB and he wants to see me."

"I though your family lived down in Austin." Phoenix said seeing the look of worried on her best friend's face.

"They do. But my dad is going to be in Boston for work along with my brother Sam and they wanted to stop by the show and say Hi. I told him I'd leave tickets for him and Sam at the box office." Ariabella said as she got up and moved to a chair flopping down in it.

Phoenix sighed and took out cell phone to call Roman. After telling Roman about what had happen back in Indiana. Roman said he'd up in a few minutes and asked if he should tell Dean about what happen. Phoenix said no that Ariabella didn't want to be around him right now she wanted herself and Roman. Taker and Phoenix stayed with Ariabella until Roman got there. When he got to the hotel room it was like he'd ran up the stairs at lighting speed because when Phoenix got up to open the door to let him in he was majorly out of breath.

"What did you do run up the stairs?" Phoenix asked as she stepped asides to let Roman in.

"Well...I... kinda... didn't... have... a choice..." Roman said panting to catch his breath.

"Why is Roman panting?" Ariabella asked as she got up and walked to the door. "And why do you look like so put of breath? Did you run up here you ding weed?"

"Yeah... the...elevator... was... packed..." Roman replied again trying to catch his breath.

"Where is Ambrose?" Taker asked the twang in his voice was thick.

"I don't know...he... was... back in the room."

"Roman come sit down before you pass out." Ariabella said as she helped her best friend to sit down. "Nixxy grab him some water please."

Phoenix ran over to the little mini fridge and grabbed Roman a bottle of water handing to him as Ariabella sat down next to her best friend. She was worried about Roman no question. But Ariabella and Phoenix were wondering the same thing that Taker had asked why hadn't Dean come running up the stairs to check on her. Sure Roman was her best friend and he cared a great deal about Ariabella. But why hadn't Dean come up?

_Maybe he wasn't in the room when Roman got the call._ Ariabella though.

"So why didn't Ambrose come with you if he was in the room? I mean he had to think something was up when Phoenix called and told you about Ariabella's phone call." Taker said asking the question Ariabella herself was to afraid to and answer.

"He'd stepped out of the room for a few moments. So he wasn't in the room when I got the call." was Roman answer.

"So when you said he was back you room. You were guessing?" Phoenix asked giving Roman a very suspicious look.

"Yeah pretty much."

The three stayed in the room talking about the up coming show and Ariabella's debut for hours. But they all couldn't stop thinking the same thing.

Why had disappeared suddenly when he knew that something was bother Ariabella. And further more where had he step out to when Roman had gotten the phone call?

* * *

So where do you guys think Dean was when Roman got the call? Don't asking me b/c even I don't know. Leave and reveiw and tell me were you think he was or if you have anyidea what he might have been. Okay I'll see you guys next chapter. ~Cena's Country Girl. ~


	3. SmakeDown Debut Forgiven Ambrose

**Hey guys I'm back finally! I know I'm slow on this updates but i'm going with the what is going on in WWE now to try and pull ideas and I'm taking my time not rushing these chapters. So that is why my updates are taking so long. But I'm going to try and do better can't promise anything. But anyways guys thank you all so much for reading and review this story. I knew taking a risk writing something using Roman Regins was a risk but I had to try. Okay guys I have some news for those who don't know. Santino our favorite silly Italian has retired from In Ring action. Santino announced it at a house show in Canada this weekend . I'm sorry to see him go but completely understand. Okay so I"ve talk enough I'll let you guys read on. **

* * *

**2 weeks later, Houston, Texas **

It's been weeks since Ariabella had joined the main roster and she was loving it much more then she did being on the NXT Roster. It wasn't the didn't she like being down at NXT she had a lot of friends down there and she had gotten some good advice from the vets that would work out down there when they had time off. But being on the main roster was honestly just like she though it would be. She'd made friends with just about all the divas. Expect for Summer Rae but then again after Ariabella heard all the rumors about her and how she like to hit on other women men Ariabella's opinion of her changed very quickly then the one she had when the two were in NXT together.

Raw had been in Cincinnati and Ariabella had gotten her big debut last week. Dean and Roman had a tag team match with John Cena tonight against the Wyatt Family. Ariabella didn't like the idea of being ring side with those three weirdos on the other side. But she knew that working in the WWE required you to work with some really strange characters and the Wyatt Family were differently the weirdest bunch she had ever laid her eyes on.

But tonight SmakeDown was in Houston. Working both show's was still something new to Ariabella but she liked getting to see all the fans. Dean had a match tonight against the Demon Kane. While Roman had a 3 on 4 Handy Cap match with Shamues and John Cena vs Alberto Del Rio, Ceasro, Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt. Ariabella was looking forward to it. She had was been valet for both Dean and Roman at the moment while the fan got use to her and tonight she was also having her first match on SmakeDown.

Ariabella was laying on her bed with her Ipod out and she was listening to her favorite play list of mix music which had a bunch of different bands and singers that she liked from when she was a teenager on it. She was lost in one of the song that she didn't even hear Dean when he knocked on the door and had walked in sitting beside her. Dean laugh when he saw the Ariabella had her eyes closed and was softly humming to the song. He pulled the ear bud out of her ear and her eyes open wide and angry.

"What the hell Ambrose!" Ariabella snapped.

"Sorry Ria." Dean said laughing "But I had to get your attention some how. You've been ignoring me for the past two weeks. I mean I know you were mad about the whole thing with your dad and your brother. But I told you were I was."

"I know but why did you leave like that and not tell Roman were you were going. That isn't like you."

"Because I figured he'd know I would be at the gym working out. I do that when we get to a new city and I'm super tired I go get a work out in you knew that." Dean said.

"So why didn't you take your cell phone?"

"Are we seriousley going to talk about that again. I told you I didn't mean to leave it in the room. How was I suppose to know something was going to happen. You had been quit the whole car ride so I figured you were just majorly pissed off and didn't want to talk so I didn't take it." Dean explained.

"Yeah well still you should have checked your messages when you got back." Ariabella said as she sat up and moved across the room to grab her washroom stuff.

Dean sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what she wanted him to say. He'd apologized time and time again. But still Ariabella wouldn't forgive him. He knew that it had upset her about her dad and brother coming to the Money in the Bank pay per view in Boston wasn't something she was looking forward to. Sitting in the chair at the small table in the room Dean ran his hands down his face and sighed again. As he waited for Ariabella to come out of the washroom.

Having your girlfriend majorly pissed at you was differently something wrestlers hated because it caused them to not be able to think clearly and they loss a match because of personal stuff. Getting up Dean started to pace the floor. He felt so confused, lost and majorly guilty. Not takeing his cell phone to the gym had been one thing. But not checking his messages when he got back was even worse. When Ariabella came out of the washroom she was dressed in a pair of black shorts, another a Hart Foundation T-shirt, her black heeled boots and her hair was down and still kind of dam from her shower. She walked over grabbing her bags and making sure she had everything for the show tonight.

The quite between them was getting to much for Dean so he finally spoke.

"Ria are you ever going to forgive me for this?"

"Just tell me one thing Dean one thing and I might."

"What's that?"

"Were you cheating on me with someone?"

"What?!" Dean asked his eyes going crazy wide and dangerous. "Of course I wasn't cheating on you! I've never cheated on you not once! I mean come on Ria you've known me for a few years and you know I don't cheat on the people I date."

"So then why I'm hearing things about you and Summer?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Naomi told me she saw you talking to Summer the other night at the show and that she was flirting with and you were flirting right back. So how do I know that you were even at the gym that day when I needed you. How do I know you weren't seeing Summer?!"

"Ariabella will listen..." Dean was cut short when Roman walked in.

"What is with all the screaming. I can you two all the way down the hall. What is going on?" Roman asked.

"Ria is accusing me of cheating on her with Summer."

"Naomi told me she saw you flirting with her. And Summer does have a rep for flirting with other people's men. I mean she flirted with Daniel and she was seen looking at Cena while he was in the trainers room. So what I'm suppose to think when someone tells me you were flirting right back at her. I mean gods Dean do your really think I'm just going to not find out about this stuff." Ariabella said as she zipped up her bags.

"Okay first of all Ria just relax and take a deep breath you don't need this tonight is your match against Summer and if you keep up this anger you'll end up hurting her." Roman told his best friend. "And second of all Dean you should known the rep Summer has around the locker room. So you don't need to be messing with her."

"I wasn't flirting with her that's what I'm trying to get Ria to understand I would never do that. I don't flirt with other women when I'm with someone and in the first place Summer was flirting with me. I didn't flirt back with her. So Naomi saw it all wrong." Dean explained.

Ariabella didn't say anything she just looked at Roman and then back at Dean. She didn't like fighting with her guys. Sure she and Roman had tiffs but they were normally just silly little things and they could laugh them off like nothing happen. But this.. this was different. She and Dean had never had a fight or a tiff before. He was boyfriend and she knew that she should be believe what he was telling her but she just didn't know how well she could trust him.

"Just give me a few days Dean." Ariabella said suddenly.

"What do you mean a few days?" Dean asked surprised when she spoke.

"Give me a few days alone. Please just don't talk to me don't hang around me. Just let me be alone to think okay."

"Fine." Dean said and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Roman shook his head as he sat down next to Ariabella. He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. And not to soon after Ariabella had started to cry. If there was one thing Roman hated it was when she would cry. Ariabella wasn't much of a crier. She hardly ever cried unless something had really just gotten to her. Apparently hearing that Dean had been seen flirting with Summer was something she was having a hard time dealing with. He didn't say anything to her though he just sat there and let her cry into his chest for the longest time.

**Toyota Center ****SmakeDown **

Roman and Ariabella had ridden to the Toyota Center together since she wasn't talking to Dean. He'd ridden with someone else. When they arrived at the center Roman asked Ariabella if she was going to be okay and she told him if she needed him to keep his phone on. Which he said he would do. They said good bye as Ariabella headed down the hall to the Divas locker room. As she was walking Ariabella saw a few members of the crew and other personal. She smiled and spoke to them not wanting to let anyone know what was going on with her. If there was one thing she had learned while down in NXT it was don't let anyone see what's going in your head because then that could come back to bite you in the butt.

Walking right into the Divas locker room. Ariabella sat her stuff down and started going threw her gear. She laid out a pair of shorts her black tank top and her boots. After she made sure that all her ring gear was ready. She turned to leave the locker room when Brie and Nikki walked in.

"Hey girls." Ariabella said in a not cherry greeting.

"Hey Aria." Brie said.

"Ria you okay girl? Is something wrong you don't seem like yourself?" Nikki asked.

Ariabella sighed and sat down on the bench as Brie and Nikki joined her. The three Divas had become good friends over the past couple of weeks since Ariabella had started on the roster. Both Brie and Nikki what it was like dating and being married to a WWE superstar and dealing with men stealing rookie Divas. It was probably the reason Ariabella got along with all the other Divas because she had own man or rather she did and she wasn't the type of girl to steal someone else boyfriend.

"So what's going on Ria?" Nikki asked.

"It's Dean."

"What about him?" Brie asked.

"Naomi told me saw Summer flirting with him at the show last week. And that it looked like he was flirting back." Ariabella explained.

Brie and Nikki looked at each other and nodded. The twins had heard the same thing only from Layla and Eva Marie. So didn't surprise them that Naomi had been the one to tell Ariabella. They had all talked it over and though that it would be easier if it came from Naomi since she was the genital one and could tell Ariabella and she'd believe her.

"Are you upset that she told you?" Brie asked.

"No... I mean I'm glad she told me. But earlier tonight when I finally talked to Dean about it he said that he never flirted back with her. That Summer had flirted with him but he didn't flirt back." Ariabella told her.

"Did you believe him when he told you that?" Nikki asked as she placed her hand on Ariabella's shoulder trying to be of some comfort to her friend.

"Honestly... I want to believe him. I mean his never once given me a reason to believe his cheated on me since we've been dating. But I know how Summer is I mean she's flirted with Daniel and then pecked in on John while he was in the training room. What would you two do if you were me?" Ariabella asked seeking the advice of the veteran Divas.

Brie and Nikki though for a moment before specking. Brie was the first one to speck.

"Well since you say Dean hasn't cheated on you or given you the idea that his cheated on you before now. Then I say you go find Summer and challenge her to a match tonight and deal with it in the ring."

"I think you should do the same thing find Summer. Don't call her out in public or anything just pull her to side and ask her what happen between she and Dean. Just be careful because she'll try to say that she didn't flirt with him. And if she does lie to you then deal with it in the ring." Nikki said.

"Thanks girls you two rock. I'll see you guys later." Ariabella said giving both Nikki and Brie a hug as she left the locker room to go find Summer Rae.

Ariabella finally found the blonde headed bimbo in catering. Not wanting to make a scene in front of people she went over to Summer and asked to speck with her in private. When she was sure they were away from everyone Ariabella spoke.

"I want to ask you something Summer and I want you to be totally honest with me here alright."

"Okay. What's this about Ariabella?" Summer asked.

"Did your flirt with Dean last week at the show?"

"I talked to him. But I didn't flirt with him. I mean could have and not notice it. But he didn't flirt back if that's what your asking." Summer said.

Ariabella stud there for a moment thinking then she spoke.

"Okay well I just wanted to ask you about it. I'll see you during our match tonight."

"Not a problem. See you then."

Ariabella waited a heart beat and then left catering to go find Roman. As she walked down the hall to the Superstars locker room area she saw a few more of the guys and said hello to them. When she got to Roman's locker room she knocked on the door and walked in when she heard him tell her to. Ariabella pushed the door open and walked inside finding Roman dressed in his work out clothes. He didn't have a match until later in the night and he didn't like getting dressed hours before his match.

"What's up Ria you look like you want to kick someone ass." Roman said noticing the look in Ariabella's eyes.

"That dizzy headed dancing bimbo just told me to my face that she flirted with my boyfriend!"

Roman didn't say anything for a heart a beat of a second. He hated hearing Ariabella call Dean her boyfriend. It stung worse then a bee sting. Finally after the sting went away Roman spoke.

"So do you believe Dean now? Or still mad at him?"

"Oh I'm still mad at him. Believe me I'm still mad at him. He should have told me in the first place. I don't mind that a fellow Diva told me because she was watching my back. But for Dean not to come out and just basically tell just makes want to punch him." Ariabella said.

"No punching Ambrose alright. I get it your upset about him not telling you. But that is no reason to go punch the man."

"Yeah your right. Punching him would do me no good in the first place."

"True. So are you going to at least talk to Dean tonight or are you still going to be giving him the cold shoulder?" Roman asked.

"I don't know what to do to be honest with you." Ariabella said.

Roman didn't say anything at that he just nodded. Even though he was secretly hoping Ariabella would end things with Dean he knew that even when she did break up with him. She probably want to jump right into another relationship especially one with him. The last thing he wanted to do was to ruin their friendship especially if she didn't feel the same about him that he felt about her.

_But then again what if she does feel the same about me and I don't act on my feelings then what?_ Roman though.

"Do you think I should break up with Dean?" Ariabella asked out of the blue.

Roman felt his heart stop for a few second when he heard her speck. Had just asked him if she should break up with Dean? Even though this was their first fight and they had been together a couple of months he didn't want her to do something...

_Oh who I'm kidding of course I want her to break up with Dean._ Roman though.

"Roman... earth to Reigns." Ariabella said calling her best friend back from his thoughts.

"Honestly Ria. If you feel like you should break up with him then do it. Other wise you can always give him a second chance. I mean he didn't do anything wrong. So there really is no reason for you to be mad at him is there?" Roman asked.

"No I guess your right. But I... I just don't know what to think. I mean he could leave me or cheat me very easy."

"I know need to cross that bridge if you ever come to it. Just right now forgive him. Or give yourself time to cool down and then talk to him okay." Roman said.

"Alright."

Roman and Ariabella talked for a long time until it was time for her to get ready for her match against Summer Rae. While she had been on her way back to the locker room Ariabella was told by one of the producer guys that she was going to cut a promo with Dean and that they needed her ready in five minutes. So she rushed back to the Divas locker room to get ready. Getting dressed in her ring gear. Even though her match was later on in the night the producers wanted her to be in her ring gear to kind of tease about her having a match tonight.

"I need to talk you after this over okay." Ariabella said as took her place beside Dean.

"Okay sure we can talk once all the cameras are gone." Dean said.

"Alright."

**Cut to Promo**

_**Promo: Seth Rollins in the ring talking about his match for the Money in the bank contract when Dean Ambrose and Ariabell show up on the titan tron. No one can tell we're they are but you know it's some place dark and un known because all you see is a fence behind them. **_

"_Seth stop it. Don't talk just listen. And be on your toes. Cause every time you step in that ring, every time you hear that bell, every time you step out from behind that curtain. I want you wondering is tonight the night. Dean Ambrose gets in even. It could be any night. But it is going to happen" _

_**The camera cuts back to Seth Rollins in the ring with a mic **_

"_You know Dean it's a shame. You've got to battle the demon Kane later tonight. Or I would love for you to come down here right now and kick your teeth down your throat" Seth said _

_**The camera cuts back to Dean and Ariabell **_

"_Shut up.. __don't do that. I don't buy that I just don't. But listen when I'm done with Kane tonight. I'm going to focuses all my energy on you. And then you and your new buddy the Demon are going to have plenty to talk about. When I send you both back to were you both belong. Hell." Dean said. _

_**End of promo **_

When the promo was done and the camera crew had left Ariabella and Dean were quit for a second. They both didn't know what to say to the other so Dean started.

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to let Summer flirt with me if I had known she was I would have walked from her."

"I accept your apologize and I'm sorry to. I didn't mean to jump down your throat about the whole thing. It's just after hearing Brie and Nikki talk about how Summer flirted with Daniel and then what she did seeing Cena in the training room I got worried. I mean you mean a lot to mean a lot to me Dean I don't want to loss you when we just started dating you know." Ariabella explained.

"I understand Ria okay. I promise next time you won't have to hear it from a Diva you'll hear it from me." Dean said.

Ariabella just smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. Dean returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek. After they pulled apart they both headed back to catering to wait for Dean's match with Kane and to see what happen the rest of the night. As the night moved on it seem to go pretty well. Seth had a match against Kofi Kingston which was awesome because both guys were high fliers. Kofi had a few near pin falls on him. But in the end Seth won.

Dolph Ziggler had a match against the IC champion Bad New Barrett or as Ariabella called him the English pain in the ass who has his nose stuck up so high in the air he'd be the first one to know when it rained. Ziggler won and Barrett wasn't happy.

Adam Rose had two matches with Big Titus O'Neil and won both getting a roll up on on Titus both times. The first time Titus said he hadn't been ready and that there was no way in hell Adam Rose could beat him. So he called for a redo. And yet in the end he still lost twice. That had to be one for the recorded books.

Then Dean had his match with Kane. It had been a very grueling match on Dean's part. Ariabella was suppose to have gone ring side with him but because she was going ringside with Roman for the main event she didn't. Dean almost beat Kane to. Until Kane hit him with a tombstone to get the win.

Up next it was time for Ariabella's match against Summer Rae. When she walked out to her song "Toxic" The crowd went crazy. Ariabella hadn't gotten such a big pop in her life and she liked it. Ariabell her character was suppose to this very intoxicating Diva who made all the guy fond over her. Ariabella liked being Ariabell because she got to do some crazy moves and be all flirty and not mean anything. Not to mention the creative team though it would be a good fit to go with Dean and Roman's characters.

Ariabella's match with Summer wasn't all that good of a match. Summer mostly tried to pull her hair and then basically body slam her to the mate. She a did bunch of other moves that Ariabella was pretty sure a Diva wasn't suppose to do. But in the end Ariabella hit Summer with her finisher a moved named "Toxic-a-bell" which is basically a modified move of John Cena's STF. And got the win.

In the match following her Fandango was beat by BO Dallas thanks much in part to Summer Rae who stayed around ringside to miss with Fandango's head.

Then it was time for the main event. Roman, Shameus, and John Cena vs Alberto Del Rio, Ceasero, Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt. Ariabella had ran backstage to the Diva's locker room showered and changed into her sliver dress with black pumps, make up and earrings that she was going to be wearing ring side. Roman and Aribella were the first in the ring followed by Shameus and Cena. Then it was Del Rio, Ceasero, Orton and Wyatt. Ariabella hated being across the ring from Bray Wyatt because of the way he looked at her. The main even match was crazy it started off with Shamues and Ceasro going at it. Then Wyatt got tagged in. Shamues and Wyatt went at it for the longest time. Then Ceasro gets back in the ring with Shamues and they go back and forth until Shamues gets to his side and tags in John Cena. Cena and Ceasro are the legal men and they start throwing everything they have at each other.

The fans start to chant "Lets Go Cena/ Cena sucks" and then Ceasero tags in Del Rio then Cena turns around and tags Shamues back in. Ariabella noticed that even Roman had his hand out to get the tag Cena and Shamues neither one seemed to be wanting to tag him in. So it was Shamues vs Ceasro again. They go back and forth for a while until Shamues tags in Cena and Del Rio tags in Orton. Then it's a fight for the ages.

Cena and Orton go at it like two gladiators fighting for the glory of Rome or something. But then again when ever Cena and Orton are in the ring together you know it's going to be good. They both go at it for a long time until Orton tags in Ceasro. Then it's Cena vs Ceasro. Everyone seems to have this bath and forth thing going all the threw the match. Until finally the crowd starts to chant. "We want Roman"

Cena hearing the crowd tags in Roman and Ceasro tags in Del Rio. Roman clotheslines Del Rio as he kicked Randy Orton off the apron. Then when Roman is about to turn around Del Rio goes for a clothesline which Roman ducks and then does a leaping clothesline on Del Rio. Roman then avalanches and punches down Del Rio. Roman then gets out of the ring and punches Bray Wyatt right in the face making fall off the apron. Then goes for a dropkick to the side of Del Rio's head from the apron. Roman then went for the Superman punch but Randy Orton slithered his way into the ring causing Roman to become distracted. Roman instead elbows Del Rio in the face. But then Del Rio pushes Roman right into Bray Wyatt fist.

The match was getting brutal as hell. Because the next thing Ariabella knew Roman comes right back and hits Wyatt with a Superman Punch. Then Orton tried to go for the Rko on Roman but instead Roman throws him off him. Only to get kick by Del Rio who goes for the cross arm breaker on Roman. It didn't work though because Roman pushed him off got up and speared Del Rio tell the next you hear is the crowd screaming because Roman had gotten the pin and the win for his team.

Ariabella smiled and jumped in the ring hugging her best friend she shook hands with Cena and Shameus and stud back as three men hands were all raised. After they played up to the crowd Ariabella and Roman walked backstage to the locker room to grab their things meet up with Dean and head back to the hotel.

**Later that night after SmakeDown **

When they got to the hotel Ariabell was beat it had been a long and tense night for her. So after her shower she got dressed into her sleeping clothes and got into bed. She was about to turn off the light when Roman walked in using the door that lead to his and Dean's room.

"Hey Ria just wanted to say goodnight. And to tell you that you had an awesome match tonight."

"Thanks Regins same to you. Sleep tight okay and don't let Dean keep you awake with his snoreing." Ariabella said with a giggle.

"I won't. Night Ria."

"Night Roman."

After he closed the door going back into his room Ariabella turned off the light and sleep take over. In the next room Roman and Dean had talked about what had gone down between Dean and Ariabella until Dean finally just zoned out. As he lay in bed only thing crossed Roman's mind as sleep came over him.

_I love you Ria._

* * *

So do you think Roman will ever tell Ariabella how he feels? and she well ever admit how she feels about Roman? These are questions even I want answered LOL. Please read and Review and tell me what you guys think. Also if you guys have any ideas for chapters please let me know I'm open to all ideas. Okay guys I'll see you all next chapter later dayz ~Cena's Country Girl~


	4. Raw before Money In the Bank

**Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I posted an update. But here is the problem I don't have net anymore. So I can't post as much as I would like. I hate that can't give you guys updates as much as I'd like but when I can get a tablet or something were I can use my cousin's wifi I'm going to be able to update more. Also thank you guys so much for the reviews. I hope you guys can forgive me for being away for so long but I'm going to my best this week to update as much as I can. So I anyways I've talked to much I'll let you guys read on. **

* * *

**Week of the Money in the bank Pay per view **

**Raw in Washington, D.C **

Ariabella groaned as she felt the sun coming in threw the window. Day had come to quickly for her which meant that tonight was Raw. It had been a very long weekend for her. Even though she didn't have to work and could have gone home she stayed anyway and worked valet for Roman and Dean again. Even though they were still good friends and traveled together Ariabella could feel the tension between Roman and Dean.

A lot of it had to do with the fact that Roman was getting a very big push toward the WWE World Heavyweight Championship while Dean was stuck feuding with Seth. But a part of it was the fact that Ariabella was stilling being a valet for both men. Dean wanted her to be his valet full time and Roman did to. But Vince told him that until they were such what roll Ariabella was going to be playing in the company other then being a diva she would keep having to valet for both men. The guys agreed but Dean wasn't to happy about it.

Even thought she'd forgiven him for the Summer thing. Ariabella knew that something wasn't right with her boyfriend. Dean seemed to becoming more cold and distance then before and when ever she went off to do something with Roman. He was always calling her and asking her to hanging knowing very well she had plans with Roman.

Meanwhile Roman was trying his hardest to keep his feelings in check around both Ariabella but more especially around Dean. It was getting harder and harder for him to mask his feelings around his former Shield brother. But he was doing the best he could to try and just let know that he and Ariabella were just friends and that's all they would be.

_Then why I'm having so many dreams about a life with Roman lately._ Ariabella though as she rolled over to look at the clock.

The time read eight-forty five. Normally Ariabella would never be awake this early but she since she knew that Roman wanted to go for breakfast she figured she had better get up and get ready to meet him down in the lobby of the hotel soon. After her shower Ariabella got dressed in a pair of black wash jeans, a red top and her boots. Leaving her hair still wet from the shower she grabbed her room card and took the elevator down to the lobby.

She had just stepped off the elevator when she noticed Roman was stepping off the other. She smiled walking over to him.

"Wow Ria you're actually up I figured I'd have to come and drag you out of bed. Just to go to breakfast with me." Romans said.

"The sun woke me up. That thing is worse then an alarm clock. Dean already leave for the gym?" Ariabella asked as the started walking.

"His still there. Said he wanted to get in an extra long workout today since he has Seth to deal with tonight."

"This whole story line with him and Seth is a bad idea. But if it's what the boss wants we can't complain right?"

"Right. So what you in the mood for this morning? We could eat here in the restaurant. Or we could hit up and I hop or something."

"I vote something other than here."

Roman just laughed as the pair got into the car and left to go grab something to eat. The two found a Denny's and went inside. After the waiter had taken their drink orders they look over the menus and both decided they would get omelets with hash browns and toast. As they ate two sat and talked about the up coming pay per view and about how Roman was getting his first actual title shot match at Money in the Bank on Sunday.

"So are you nervous at all about working with Cena and the other guys?" Ariabella asked before takeing a bite of her omelet.

"Not really. Honestly the only people I'm worried about in that match are Wyatt and Ceasro." Roman said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why aren't you worried about Cena and the others? I mean you and Wacko number one are the only rookies in that match the rest of the guys are vets. Especially Cena and Orton. I mean Cena is up for his fifteenth title run and Orton could be up for his thirteen title run so how can not be worried about them?"

"It's not that I'm not really worried about the other guys. It's just I've worked with Cena, Shameus, Orton and Del Rio before and Ceasro."

"You've worked with Wack a do number one before two what's so different this time?" Ariabella asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

Roman didn't replay he just shrugged. He wasn't to worry about Bray Wyatt at all. Mostly because all the story lines he'd been in had either ended to quick or he got his ass handed to him. To him Bray Wyatt was nothing to worry about the only real computation in the whole match was Cena, Shameus, Orton and Del Rio.

"So you only think the other four guys in the match are something to worry about huh?" Ariabella asked again after she took a bite of her food.

Roman finished his bite of food before he spoke.

"Honestly yeah. I mean come on Wyatt has lost to Cena like what three times?"

"His only really got one win on him and that was a few months back when he used that little boy to scare Cena back into the cage that night. So yeah he techelley only his one win on him." Ariabella said takeing a sip of her coffee afterwords.

"So you can see why I'm not to worried about him." Roman said.

"Yeah I can see why you wouldn't be to worried about him." Ariabella said.

"What about you I heard you have a match with Summer tonight. Are you nervous about it?"

"Not really I mean it's just Summer I can handle her."

"I'm glad you're not to worried about her. She's pretty good in the ring."

"Yeah as a dancing wanna be hooker."

Roman couldn't help but laugh. Ariabella was like a lot of the other divas in the locker room. They didn't like Summer Rae at all. Ever since she broke Natalya 's nose after a cat fight one after noon none of the divas have gotten along with Summer. But that wasn't the only reason with Summer having hitting on Daniel Bryan pepping in the training room at Cena and then hitting on Dean. Roman could understand why no one liked her that much especially the Divas.

After they finished eating the two headed back to the hotel. They had just pulled into the parking lot when they saw Dean getting out of his rental car and heading inside. Ariabella and Roman got out of the car and ran to catch up with him. When they reached the elevator Ariabella noticed how tried and worn out he was looking.

"Hey babe is everything okay? You look like you had a long hard work out at the gym this morning." Ariabella asked when she and Roman caught up with Dean in the elevator.

"Hey Ria hey Roman." Dean said as he step inside the elevator. "And yeah I'm fine my work out was just really long. I should really stop waking up so dam early and getting in a four hour work out."

"Dean man I've told you about those." Roman said.

"I know man. But I've got to top in shape for the pay per view on Sunday." Dean said

"Babe you'll do fine. You're going to win and kick Seth ass. Not to mention make Hunter see a lot of red. Because he'll be so majorly pissed about his new lap dog not winning the contract." Ariabella told him.

Dean just smiled and put his arm around her giving her a kiss on the neck. Ariabella playfully pushed him away and told him no getting to close to her until he had a shower and wasn't smelling like a jock strap and man sweat. Roman couldn't help but laugh. He liked it when Ariabella would joke around with Dean because it would kind of piss his friend off and then he'd get over it when he figured out she was just messing around.

When the elevator stopped on their floor Dean and Roman got out and told Ariabella they would meet her in the lobby around five so they could all ride to the arena. Ariabella smiled and told them she'd see them then. When she got to her floor Ariabella got out of the elevator and headed down the hall way to her room when she ran into Nattie and Tyson Kidd. She smiled to her two friends as she caught up with them.

"Hey Nat, Hey Ty." Ariabella said.

"Hey Ria." Nattie and Tyson said in stereo.

"What are two up to this morning?"

"We're heading to grab a bite want to join?" Nattie asked.

"Sorry guys I'd love to. But Roman and I already ate at Denny's. So I'm good." Ariabella told her friends.

"To bad. Oh I saw Dean at the gym this morning is he alright he seemed like he was really into his work out today?" Tyson asked.

"His fine. His just trying to get in the best shape he can for the pay per view on Sunday. It's his first time in the ladder match and he wants to win so bad just to shut Hunter up."

"Ria are you sure that's all he seemed like he was pretty upset about something." Nattie asked sounding really concerned for her friends boyfriend.

"What do you mean Nat?" Ariabella asked with the same concern in her voice.

"It just seemed like there was either something upsetting him or he was just really pissed at someone. Did you two have a fight or something and not work things out?"

"No we've been great. No fights, no nothing. I don't know what's going on with him. When I asked him about he told me that he was just trying to get in good shape for the pay per view so he could beat Seth and finally get Hunter to shut up. And make Seth see that turning his back on his friends and team mates was wrong of him." Ariabella said.

"Could Dean still be majorly pissed about what Seth did? I mean it's been a month since it happen and they knew the Shield was going to split up at some point. Even though we though it would be Roman to turn on them since him and Dean we're already having problems with each other to being with." Tyson said.

"I'll talk to Dean later tonight before the show and see what's going on if something is wrong he needs to tell me." Ariabella said.

After talking with Nattie and Tyson for a bit Ariabella headed back to hotel room. Everything that she, Nattie and Tyson had talked about was playing heavy on her mind. Even though she had just talk to Dean before running into her friends she knew that something was going on with him. _ Maybe I just didn't pay close enough to attention to what was going on._ Ariabella though as she unlocked the door to her hotel room. _ But then again I haven't really paying any attention to anything Dean has been doing my mind always seems to be thinking about Roman. Ugh I think I might need vacation and soon other wise I'm going to go nuts trying to figure out what is going on around here. Who knew WWE life could be this hard_ Ariabella though.

"But then..." Her thoughts were cut short when there came a knock at the door. "Ugh go figure. Come in it's open." Ariabella called out.

The door open and in walked Dean carrying lunch. Chinese food from the looks of it. Ariabella smiled and stud up giving him a hug and then takeing food sitting it down on the table.

"What brought all this on? Normally we don't do lunch dates." Ariabella said as she sat the food out on the table.

"I just though we could do something different. And I wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning after I got back from the gym. I was just really tried from the work out." Dean said as he popped the top on one of the beers he'd brought in.

"It's okay. Hey Dean."

"Yeah babe?"

"Is everything alright with you? I mean Nattie and Tyson said you seemed upset about something at the gym and Nattie told me you seemed pissed off. Did I do something wrong or something?" Ariabella asked.

Dean didn't saying anything. He just took a long swig of his beer and the grabbed a food carton and opened it up after he grabbed the chopsticks.

"Dean?"

"No Ria you didn't do anything don't worry about it okay." Dean finally said giving her a small smile.

"Alright, if your sure."

"I'm sure."

Nothing else was said about what was going on with Dean. The two had their lunch date which lead to a very intense make out session. Even though she knew she wasn't a virgin anymore Ariabella wasn't ready just yet to take that next step. Besides what was the hurry she and Dean hadn't even been dating that long and they were still learning each other.

_And his not Roman_ she heard a small say in the back of her mind.

"I know his not Roman. Jezz." Ariabella said to no one as she went to grab her things and get ready to leave for the arena.

**Raw later that night **

The rest of the after noon had gone by quickly. Ariabella was still worried about Dean. Ever since they talked over lunch she though he was acting strange. Even Phoenix had noticed it and had brought it to her attention. Normally she would be hanging around with Roman and Dean in the locker room. But after seeing Dean's rather strange behaver she deiceded it would be best to just stay in the Diva's locker room at least for the time being.

Nikki, Brie, Trinity, Nattie and Phoenix all noticed the way Ariabella had been acting since she's gotten to the arena. First off she rode with Phoenix and Taker rather then Roman or Dean. Then she didn't go right to catering to catch up with them either. It was deiceded that since Phoenix was her best friend that she should be the one who should ask what's going on.

"Hey Ria what's going with you? You seem worried about something? Anything you want to t talk about?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm just worried about Dean his being acting really strange I mean you've all noticed it right."

"Yeah,. But Ariabella have you talked to him at all today?" Brie asked as she sat down on the bench next to Phoenix.

"We had a lunch date today. Which isn't like him Dean doesn't do romantic lunch dates at the hotel room I mean he never really does anything romantic unless it's like he wants alone time." Ariabella said putting her head in hands.

The other Divas felt bad for her. Sure they all had they're problems but none of them knew about this well that wasn't true. Nikki did know a little something about boyfriends acting strange.

"Hey Ria lets go for a walk huh?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah alright sure."

Nikki gave a smile to all the other Divas as she and Ariabella left the locker room.

"Okay what is the deal? She's my best friend since when does your sister give a crap about someone other then herself Brie?"Phoenix asked.

"Nikki is a good person Phoenix and she been Ariabella's shoes with John so it would fit that the two of them could talk about this don't you think?" Brie asked.

"Yeah I guess but she better not be trying to steal my best friend."

Nikki and Ariabella had been walking for a while they'd talked mostly about Nikki and her relationship with John Cena. Some of the things they talked about made Ariabella blush. And also it kinda of made Ariabella come right and admit that at one time she had the biggest crush on Cena and that she was still a fan of his. Admitting to this made Ariabella pray to who ever would listen that Nikki wouldn't loss her cool and want to hurt her. They so far had been good friends and she just hoped that Nikki knowing her secret wouldn't do anything to damage that friendship. But it didn't seem to bother Nikki at all in fact she just laughed and said that she understood that a lot of women had a crush on him and were fans of his even people that worked in the company.

Ariabella and Nikki ended up in catering during they're walk and that is were they sat down and started to watch the show.

The first match on the card was Seth Rollins vs Rob Van Dam (RVD) as every one called. The match was going great until Dean came out and causing RVD to win by DQ. Seth wasn't happy about this. And Dean could tell because he stud in the middle of the rings and told Seth he'd better watch his back come Money in the Bank because there wasn't going to be any way he was going to win that MITB contract come the pay per view.

Aribella covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said he was takeing this thing way to far. Have you talked to him about it?" Nikki asked Ariabella

"I've tried but like Roman says I'm still a newbie I don't know anything about working these story lines. Maybe his suppose to take this whole betrayal personally because they were all so close and they worked together for so long."

"Maybe but I still think you need to sit Dean and talk to him about..." Nikki was interrupted when she saw Dean coming towards them.

Ariabella saw this and thanked Nikki who got up and left before there was any trouble between the two. Smiling up at her boyfriend Ariabella moved over a bit to let him sit down.

"So what did you think of the promo babe? It would have been better if you'd been there with me."

"You did great as always. I gotta go get ready for my match with Summer if something doesn't change. Meet you back at the hotel?"

"Sure. Everything alright Ria?"

"Yeah everything fine got to go."

Ariabella hurried down the hall way leaving Dean to wounder what in the hell was going on with his girlfriend.

As the night passed on there were a lot more matches. The 2nd match of the night saw Dolph Ziggler going up against Wade Barrett and winning. Then Seth went into Hunters office to complain about Dean and it ended up with Dean getting into the MITB match at the pay per view. Then it was time for the Divas match. What was suppose to Ariabella vs Summer Rae. Ended up changing because Ariabella had to be valet for Roman in his match. So Phoenix took her best friends place and beat the hell out of Summer Rae.

Next up was the Usos vs Gold and Star dust. (Star Dust for those who don't know is really Cody Rhodes yeah that's all I say. Because we know how freaky that is.) The match was going great until Stardust blew some gold stars stuff into Jimmy's face causing the Tag Team champs to loss. Then you had another new comer BO Dallas vs Titus Oneal times two (that faced off 2 one right after the other) and BO won both times.

Then Damien Sandow who apparently is having a character problem came to the ring dressed and bashing Abe Lincoln. But Big E put a stop to that by killing him. But Big E was interpreted by the Russians Rursev and Lana who no one liked by the way. But Big E took care of him. Next on the card was Vickie vs Stephanine. It was to be a loser leaves match. and Stephanine in true McMahon form used other Divas to do her dirty work and win the match. Causeing Vickie to have to leave WWE for good. But she went out with a cheering ovation after she pushed Stephanine herself into the pool of what could have mud but no one was sure.

Then finally it was time for the main event. Which turned out to be a rematch from a week ago on SmakeDown. It was Roman, Shamues & John Cena vs Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt ,Ceasro and Del Rio. Aribella was in her favorite black dress with sliver heels and she and Roman walked down threw the crowd and she stud ring side as Roman got in the ring waiting for the others. The match was crazy. Bodies flying ever where. Roman ,Shamues and Cena made a great team they worked well together. Mean while in the other cornor the four heels were working just as well but they could never get the upper hand.

Late in the match it looked as those the team of Orton,Ceasro, Del Rio and Wyatt were going to win. Until Roman hit Del Rio with a super man punch while Shamues bro kicked Wyatt and Cena double a both Reascend Orton. Then match ended with body laying all over the ring and Roman, Shamues and Cena standing tall. Ariabella was very proud of her best friend as she stud next to him in the ring. She watched the exchange between Roman and Cena was glad to see that Cena was respectful of Roman and to people who couldn't understand it. Ariabella got the feeling that Cena was telling everyone that he would one day be passing the torch to Roman and Ariabella couldn't wait for that day to come.

***Later that night back at the Hotel* **

Ariabella rode back to the hotel with Dean and Roman. No one said much in the car in fact it was pure silence. That's when the creepy feelings of what was going with Dean started creeping back into Ariabella's mind. Finally when they reached the hotel they all headed up to their rooms when Ariabella grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into her room.

"Woha Aria if you wanted me this baby all you had to do was say so."

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting strange all day long Dean Ambrose and I want to know why."

Dean didn't say anything for a bit as he sat down on the bed and ran his hands threw his shaggy brown/blondish hair.

"It's this whole Seth working with Hunter thing. I mean Roman and I worked our asses off just as much as Seth and his the one getting all the credit for the Shield."

"Dean it's only a story line. You, Seth and Roman were a kick ass team. But look at what you did better then Seth. You have a singles title under your belt. a US championship belt of all things. and what singles title does Seth have? None. He just has a tag team belt with Roman."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER I SHOULD BE THE ONE IN LINE FOR THAT MONEY IN THE BANK TITLE SHOT CONTRACT NOT HIM!"

"Did you forget that you are in the match at MITB? Hunter put you in it tonight. You're going to get your chance baby. But you can't let this run your life Dean."

Dean sighed as he flopped back on the bed. He knew she was right. Even though she was fairly new to the WWE Ariabella as a smart girl. She knew more then she would let anyone know about the business and the company it's self. But just burned him to know that for some ungodly reason Seth was the one working with Hunter and not himself or Roman.

"You know there is one thing that Seth will never see coming and it will happen. I mean if that old saying is true and history really does represent it's self." Ariabella said bring Dean out of his thoughts.

"Oh and what is that?"

"Well" Ariabella started as laid on her somache next to Dean on the bed. "Back in the day if I remember right. Randy was the youngest World Heavy Weight champion in the company and Hunter turned on him because he wanted the title."

"Yeah and according to Hunter that's all water under the bridge what's your point?"

"It could very easy happen to Seth. Hunter will grow tried of him and do to him just what he did to Randy."

"Turn on him you mean? Toss Seth aside like a little cookie?"

"Yep."

Dean just laughed as he kissed her.

"You know how to cheer me up baby."

"Hey that's my job."

After they had talked some more Dean left the room and went to his own. After her shower and getting changed into her night shirt and shorts Ariabella went to bed and she was out like a light.

But once again when she closed her eyes it wasn't Dean's face she saw in her dreams it was Roman. Meanwhile down the hall Roman was dreaming about Ariabella again.

Fate had to be telling them both something. But maybe they both just to stubborn to see it. They both though to themselves as they feel into a very peaceful and dream filled sleep.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'm sorry the promos are all that good but like I said no net. Okay guys please leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll see you guys soon I hope ~ Cena's Country Girl~


	5. Money in the Bank 2014

**Hey everyone so this is probably going to be my last update for a while on this story. My cousin might be coming home tommrow which means i won't be able to use her computer anymore. But I promise the second I get my tablet or what ever I can afford I will update this story and all my other stories so just hang on tight and who know you might get an update in the next month or so. Okay guys so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**June 29,2014 TD Garden in Boston Massachusetts. WWE Money in the Bank Pay Per View 2014**

**Sunday Morning **

Ariabella groan when she heard the sound of someone knocking on her door. It was only six am and she'd a very long night of promoting the pay per view. Not to mention she did a guest spot on the new reality show Total Divas with Nattie, Nikki and Brie. It was close to two am when she finally got the hotel and all Ariabella wanted to do was sleep. But the knocking no more like banging on her hotel room door was preventing that from happening. Finally after ten minutes of the load annoying banging Ariabella got up to open the door.

"Who the fuck is on the other side of this door better have a dam good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour." Ariabella mumbled as she stumbled to the door.

When she answered it she found Dean and Roman on the other side along with Phoenix and Taker. Yawning Ariabella glared at her friends and boyfriend. Phoenix noticed how tried her best friend look and the glare of death coming from her also didn't go unnoticed either.

"What in the fucking hell do you four want at six am that you are all banging on my fucking door!" Ariabella shouted.

"I told you not to wake her up." Roman mumbled to Dean who just shrugged.

"So this was your idea Ambrose?" Aribella snapped.

"Hey it was important alright. Other wise I wouldn't have woken you up this early baby you know that." Dean said trying to defend himself.

"What is so dam important that you have to wake me up at six am for?"

"You're Dad and brothers are downstairs in the lobby Ria."Phoenix said

"They're WHAT?! What are they doing here?" Ariabella asked as she walked back into her room and began to pace.

Dean, Roman, Taker and Phoenix all followed her inside. They didn't really want to wake her up. But when Dean and Roman had gone downstairs to head out to the gym to get a work out they spotted Ariabella's family in the lobby of the hotel. Dean hadn't meant for them to get noticed by her Dad. But he just happen to look over and see the two younger superstars. Roman at first acted like he hadn't seen Mr. O'Connor standing at the front desk with his sons but when Dean had given him the "help here look" he'd gone over and started talking to them while Dean ran back upstairs to tell Taker and Phoenix that trouble had come to Boston in form of Ariabella's family.

The second Taker and Phoenix heard this they wanted to go right away to wake up Ariabella. Dean had told them. No that it was best to just let her sleep but when Roman had shown up and said that Ariabella's dad and brothers were headed up stairs to find her they though it better to wake her up and tell her the news. Rather then be woken up by her family and jump down their throats.

"Where are they now?" Ariabella asked as she paced back and forth.

"We got Cena to stall them in the lobby. Lucky for us he owes me a favor." Roman said

"What do they want anyway?" Ariabella asked as she kept on pacing. "I thought that I had made it very clear to them that I did not want them at this pay per view. Not on the biggest night of my career. I... mean... UGH!"

"Ria just relax. Maybe they won't even come to the show tonight. They might just want to see you for lunch or something."Phoenix said trying to claim down her best friend.

"Phoenix is right Ria I'll bet that is all they want is to have lunch and see you. I mean you haven't excatley had time off since you started in the company." Taker said.

"You guys do not understand... my father is the one man in the world... that hates... he hates me. There I said my father hates me." Ariabella said as flopped on to the bed.

Phoenix and Taker just looked at Dean and Roman for some kind of explanation. Even though Phoenix was Ariabella's best friend in the world and they known each other a very long time she didn't really know anything about Ariabella's parents because she didn't talk much about her family. The whole time they were at NXT Ariabella never took a day off to go home to visit or anything. Phoenix always found that very strange not to mention she also noticed how when ever someone even mention heading home for a few days Ariabella would always make up an excuse not to go.

Roman and Dean looked over at Ariabella who was just flopped on the bed with her arm covering her eyes and they looked back at each other. Finally Roman spoke.

"Maybe it's time you told them Ria. I mean Dean and I already know so don't you think it's time that Taker and Phoenix know?"

"Know what?" Taker asked confused.

"About why Ria doesn't talk about her family very much Taker." Dean said.

"Is it so bad that you can't even talk about it Ria?" Phoenix as she moved to sit at the head of the bed next to her best friend.

"Let's just say I have the worse family in the world."

"Ria everyone has a tough family but you're can't be that bad. I mean your Dad seems like a tough around the edges but I'll bet under neither his a really nice guy." Phoenix said.

Ariabella moved her arm from across her eyes and looked up at her best friend. Phoenix always tried to find the good in people no matter what kind of person they were. But she didn't Ariabella's father or her brothers not the way Dean and Roman did and none them knew her family the way she did. Sighing she spoke.

"My father and brothers are tough as nail bastards who don't like the fact that I'm a Diva. They think... they think... they think I'm a whore. There I said it."

"They what?!" Phoenix and Taker asked in stereo looking at Dean and Roman.

The younger men nodded in unison. Taker and Phoenix were in shock that Ariabella's family though such a thing of such a good heart, kinda, sweet and loving person as Ariabella was.

"You are no whore Little Ria." Taker said

"How in the hell can they call you a whore?! You've only ever dated one person and that's Dean." Phoenix said still very confused and upset at what she heard.

"It's the way you girls dress and because of the story lines." Dean said.

"When I first got into the WWE my Dad though it was very cool. Since we'd all grown up around wrestling. But when he caught sight of Summer, Eva and all the other girls he thought that Divas were nothing but whores because of the gear we wear and the fact that we do story lines with more then one guy sometimes." Ariabella explained as she sat up slowly on to her elbows.

"But you're only a valet for Dean and Roman. Not to mention they're story lines are intertwined with each other that doesn't make you a whore." Taker said trying to make since of the problem.

Before Ariabella could answer Roman spoke and explained that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Mr. O'Connor was very old fashion and didn't want his daughter to be running around with strange men and acting as though she was in love with them when she was dating Dean off screen. Dean then jumped in to explain that it had taken a lot of work on his part to let Mr. O'Connor know that Ariabella wasn't really cheating on him with someone else. But that wasn't the way he saw it.

Taker and Phoenix both suddenly understood were O'Connor was coming from. Even though it seemed as if he loved the fact that his daughter was a WWE Diva. It bothered him because of the clothes and the story line. When Taker asked when she hadn't told them about this before Ariabella said that the only people who knew were Dean, Roman and Nattie. When Phoenix asked she had told Nattie before her. Ariabella said that Nattie understood it because of her Uncle was a bit old fashion and didn't think Divas should wear things that would make them look half naked on T.V.

That was Phoenix got the whole picture of it. She still though it was very unfair but she understood. Ariabella was Mr. O'Connor only daughter and her brothers only sister so of course they would very protective of her and not want to dress like Summer or something. The five Superstars sat in Ariabella's hotel room talking when there was knock on the door.

Ariabella sighed just knowing it was her father and brothers she got up and open the door. And there stud Bobby, Dean and Sam O'Connor.

"Hi Daddy, Dean, Sam."Ariabella said trying to act happy about seeing her family

"Good to see you to Baby girl." Bobby O'Connor said as he pulled his daughter in for a hug.

Ariabella bite the inside of her jaw as she returned her father's hug. Then turned to her older brothers.

"Dean you're looking good."

"Get over here Ria and give your brother a hug." Dean O'Connor said as Ariabella was once again pulled into another hug. And once again bit the inside of her jaw as she returned it.

Then she turned to her second eldest brother Sam and gave him a soft smile. He was the more understanding one of the two boys and the one Ariabella always thought should have been born into a different family because was nothing like they're brother or dad.

"Hey Sammy come here." Ariabella said as she pulled her brother into a hug.

"Hey Bell how have you been little sister?" Sam asked returning the hug.

"I'm good Sam thanks."

"Ariabella just who are these other two people. I've meet Dean and Roman of course but I don't know the other two."

"Oh sorry Daddy. This is Sasha Hill but everyone calls her Phoenix. And this is The Undertaker." Ariabella said as she introduced Phoenix and Taker to her family. "Phoenix, Taker this is my dad Bobby, my oldest brother Dean and my older brother Sam."

"It's nice to meet you finally Mr. O'Connor." Phoenix said

"That is a very strange nick name for a girl Sasha. Why do they call you Phoenix?" Bobby asked.

"Well I was born in Phoenix Arizona and when I started in the WWE my first ring name was Phoenix so it just kinda of stuck." Phoenix explained.

"Only now she goes by Taker's Soul Girl in the ring." Ariabella jumped in very quickly.

"I see." Bobby said.

Ariabella could her it in father's tone that he didn't approve of either names that he preferred to call her Sasha.

"It's good to finally meet you Mr. O'Connor. Ariabella says you've been a wrestling fan for a while now." Taker said trying to cut some of the tension in the room.

"It's good to meet you as well Undertaker. My boys and I have. Have been fans of yours for years now. It's also to nice to know that my daughter has befriend one of the most respected men in the locker room." Bobby said.

"At least she didn't be friend Cena right dad?" Dean O' Connor said meaning to sarcastic about it.

"So Ambrose, Roman you have have been watching over my sister right?" Sam asked the two younger superstars.

"Course we have. What did you think I wouldn't look after your sister there Sammy boy?" Dean asked getting on the defense.

"An I certainly have keep my eye on her." Roman said going on the defense side himself.

"Boys please behave we are here to see you sister not question her friends." Bobby said trying to reel in his two sons. "You'll have to excuse these two they're very protective of our Ariabella."

_Yeah more like drill Sargent in the Marines who yell and scream at your face._ Ariabella thought.

"So Mr. O'Connor what brings you and your sons to Massachusetts?" Phoenix asked.

"Business. But we heard that Ariabella was going to be in town and we though that we would stop in and check on her. Do you have a match tonight at the pay per view sweet heart?" Bobby asked.

"Yes sir. Against Summer Rae. Just before the main event match which Roman is in." Ariabella answered the way her father expected her to.

"Well good for you Roman. How about you Dean are you in a match tonight son?" Bobby asked.

"Yes sir. I'm in the money in the bank contract ladder match." Ambrose said with pride.

"A ladder match huh isn't that a little dangerous there Deano." Dean O'Connor said.

"He knows what his doing big brother." Ariabella snapped.

"Ariabella apologize to your brother now for using such a tone with him." Bobby said.

"No I will not! Look I'm sick of you and Dean coming around making like hell for Sam and I. Ever since I got into WWE all you and he have done is judge me. Mean while Sammy is going to med school to become a doctor and you bitch your so call friends about how Sammy is nothing like Dean. Well guess what Dad. The so called apply of your eye has done SHIT. I mean what college did he go to again? Oh that's right he never made it past the first term because he flunked out. So why don't you take your so called son and get the fucking hell out of my room!" Ariabella snapped.

"Now you listen here young lady don't you dare take that tone. He is you father!" Dean O'Connor said.

"JUST THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY HOTEL ROOM AND OUT OF MINE AND SAM'S LIVES BOTH OF YOU! JUST THE FUCKING HELL OUT!" Ariabella screamed.

Bobby and Dean O'Connor neither one said another word as they existed the room. Bobby looked back at his youngest son who hadn't moved a muscle as to follow them out of them.

"Samuel are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute Dad."

"Very well. We will be in the hall come along Dean."

After her father brother had left the room. Ariabella flung her arms around her older brothers neck and cried into his shoulder. Sam held his sister close and tight and just let her cry. While Roman, Dean, Phoenix and Taker all stood around in shock at what they had just seen happen. Sure Ariabella had a temper but they never seen her let her temper get the best of her as just had just then. After a while brother and sister pulled apart just looking at each other.

"You've got to get away from him Sammy. Please promises me you'll leave." Ariabella begged her brother.

"Bell you know I can't just leave he'll cut me off."

"So. You're almost done with med school and then you'll be a doctor and he won't control you anymore. I've stood my ground with him. Now it's your turn."

"I don't...I don't if I can Bell..."

"Of course you can. Remember how Mom use to say that you were always going to be the strong one because you're not Dad's favorite. We both he always was because his the first born. And because our father is so dam stuck up in his old fashion ways that he can't even move the hell on. He can't control us anymore Sammy. We're free of him. Just please promise me you'll move out and get a place close to work. And then when you're done get out of Huntersville and go to New York or LA just like you always wanted."

Sam was about to answer his sister when there was a knock at the door and a voice said.

"Samuel we are leaving say good bye to your sister and come."

"Coming Sir."

Ariabella looked at her brother and then back at the door. She pulled her brother close once more and then whispered in his ear.

"Get out Sammy and when you do come find me. I'll leave a ticket for you tonight at the show. Come without them. Tell him you want to stay to check out a local hospital or something then come to the show."

"Bell.. alright I'll see what I can do." Sam said softly.

Ariabella gave him as sad smile as she watched her older brother leave them. Once the door closed behind him. Ariabella ran into Dean's arms and held on for dear life. No one said a word Taker and Phoenix left the room to go and try get more rest before the night. Leaving Roman and Dean alone with a sad yet very relived Ariabella.

**Later that night at the TD Gardens the Pay Per View**

When Roman, Dean and Ariabella arrived at the TD Gardens it was like there was the dark cloud that had been over head this morning had gone away. After spending almost the whole morning in Ariabella's room after the scene between her dad and brothers. Roman and Dean had stayed with her until she'd fallen back asleep. Then gone back their own rooms to relax until time to leave for the TD Gardens.

After checking in Roman and Dean went to their locker rooms as Ariabella headed down the hall to the Diva's locker room. When she arrived at the Diva's locker room she dropped her stuff and sat down sighing. Everything that happen earlier was still weighing heavy on her mind as she though over everything. Wondering if Sam had been able to get away from their father for even a little while. She took out her cell phone and started to text him.

After sending the text Ariabella waited for the reply back when Nattie, Nikki, Brie, Eva and Naomi walked into the locker room. Not even looking up when the other Divas walked in Brie had sat down next to her noticing the look of worry and sadness on the new Diva's face. Brie motion for her sister and Nattie to come over. She told them in a whisper that she though something was wrong with Ariabella. Nikki and Nattie noticed this and just nodded. So Brie spoke up first.

"Hey Ria what's going on is everything alright. You seem really worried about something."

"My family came to see me today." Ariabella said softly.

"Did something happen when they came?" Nikki asked.

Ariabella just nodded.

"Well what happen Ria we can't help if we don't know what happen. Remember you're with friends and nothing that said in this locker room will go no further." Nattie said.

"My Dad and brothers came to the hotel super early this morning. And my dad was his judgmental self as was my older brother Dean."

"So what happen that was so bad that it upset you like this?" Nikki asked.

"I lost my temper today right in front of Roman, Dean, Phoenix and Taker. Not to mention I basically threw them out of my room."

"Ria have things always been bad between you, your dad and brothers?" Brie asked.

Again all she could was nod. Ariabella hated feeling she had hurt her family. But she needed to stand up her father and older brother. Because she was so sick and tried of them being over protective and trying to run her life. Brie, Nikki and Nattie all wondered what was so bad about her family that Ariabella had to loss her temper over something.

"Ria … if you." Nikki was cut off by Ariabella's cell phone going off.

Ariabella picked up in haste to see what brother had said. Before any of the other women knew what happen she had thrown her phone across the locker room and it landed on the floor in front of the door. Nattie went and picked it up and tried handing it back to Ariabella who said

"I don't want it"

"Why not?" Brie and Nikki asked.

"I had texted my brother Sam to see if he had been able to get away from my dad even for a little while to come to the show. But my father found out and he made Sam leave Boston with him." Ariabella said.

"Oh Ria that's horrible." Nikki said.

"I'll see you guys later I need to go think." Ariabella said as she got up and left the locker room.

Leaving the three veteran Divas worried about their new friend.

It wasn't to long before the show started. The first match of the night was The Usos vs Harper and Rowan for the tag team titles. The match really went back and forth both teams trying their hardest to out do the other ones. Harper and Rowan had a head in the match for a good while and it looked as though the Usos might lose the match to them. But finally when Jimmy went top rope Jay followed and they landed the "Flying Usos" to retain they're tiles and left the two Wyatt morons in the ring majorly pissed off and wanting blood.

The next match on the card was for the Divas championship. The Divas champion Paige was defending

the title against Naomi with Cameron at ring side. Paige hadn't been Divas champ for very long and lot of people didn't think she would be able to hold the title as long as she had. Not to mention she was twenty one years old and had become the youngest Divas championship in WWE history the night after Wrestle Maina 30 in New Orleans. Paige started off strong and came out fighting as did Naomi. Both women went at it back and forth with Cameron looking at ringside. Just when every one though Naomi had the match won. Paige got the Paige turn on her for the pin and the win.

Adam Rose vs Damien Sandow was up next on the card. No one really understood this match because it was more or less that Damien Sandow was trying to be a lemon as Adam Rose had called him. The match really the most dullest one of the night. With Adam Rose picking up the win. Next up on the card was the match everyone was looking forward to. The Money in the bank ladder match for a shot to win the WWE World Heavyweight championship contract. The winner would get a one year contract to cash anytime with in a year of the match for a shot to become the WWE World heavyweight champion.

Even though she was back in catering wanting to be alone for a while. Ariabella had joined the others in the back so they could watch the match. It was Seth Rollins, Dean, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Rob Van Dam and Jack Swagger with Zeb Coltor ring side. Ariabella smiled as she watch this match. Ladders matches were crazy as hell. Everyone man was allowed to use anything even the ladders. Just as you though someone was about to climb the ladder to win the match they would get knocked off the ladder and the other guy would climb it but then he would get knocked down. Kofi Kingston who always seemed to be very creative in these kinda of matches had gotten knocked out of the ring and on to the announce table jumped from the announcers table and back into the ring which had the crowd going crazy.

The match was going like any ladder match so crazy and very back and forth. When Seth Rollins climbed the ladder he was the only man left in the ring alone. Thinking he was going to win it. Just as he was able to grab the brief case he dropped it because Dean knocked him down off the ladder and beat Rollins with in an inch of his life. Everyone was confused they didn't know what had just happen. When suddenly Dean grabbed the brief case held it up and was declared the winner and the new Mr. Money in the Bank.

Aribella was so happy for her boyfriend that she ran to the curtain to meet Dean as he came back to the back. After he played up the crowd of course for a while. When Dean got back she threw her arms around him hugging and giving him a kiss.

"I knew you could do it. I'm not surprised the big nose boss didn't come out there and try to start the match over after Rollins made a fool of himself by dropping the case." Ariabella said.

"Thanks babe and yeah I know seeing that back stabber go down like should send a message to Triple H and the rest of that moron group." Dean said wrapping his arm around Ariabella's waist as they walked back to the divas locker room so Ariabella could get ready for her match against Summer.

The two matches leading up to Ariabella's was Gold and Star dust vs Ryback and Axel. That match didn't really last long because Gold and Star Dust kick major ass against Ryback and Axel. The next match up was one everyone had been kind of looking forward to. It was a play from the old border wars back in the 90s. The Russians Rusev and with Lana vs Big E. Rusev who didn't speck much english came out with his handelr Lana who as always was trash talking the USA about everything. And saying how amazing Russia was. It basically pissed off the whole crowd. No one liked it when your trash the USA. When Big E came out everyone in the crowd was cheering. When the match started it almost like Big E was going to win it. Until Lana gave the crush command to that Russian moron. Who basically locked Big E in the camel clutch and forced him to tap out. That just pissed off the crowd even more and when the Russian flag was over the ring that MAJORLY pissed off the crowd.

Finally it was time for Ariabella's match against Summer with Summer's ex dance partner /boyfriend Fandango as the special guest referee. Ariabella didn't understand why Fandango was the special guest referee but she wasn't the one who made the match. Fandango danced his way to the ring as always only this time with a referee shirt on. Then Summer went out dance if you could call it that and got into the ring. Then it was Ariabella's turn. She walked out when her music hit and walked down to the ring giving high fives to the fans as she walked down the ramp. The bell rang and the match was on.

Summer came out fighting going straight for Aribella. But she was able to duck out of the way and then grabbed Summer by the hair of head and Irish whipped her into the turn buckle. The girls was so busy beating up each other Fandango was dancing around not doing his job. Summer got distracted by watching him and caused Ariabella to get a roll up then pin and the win. After winning Ariabella left the ring to let Summer fight it out with Fandango.

Finally it was time for the main event the Money in the Bank Ladder match for the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Even though technically Daniel Bryan had won the title at WrestleMaina 30 due to injury he was stripped of the title by Stephanie McMahon in front of a whole crowd of people. Now eight men were fighting for the right to be called the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Those eight men being John Cena, Roman, Randy Orton, Kane, Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus, Bray Wyatt and Ceasaro. Ariabella and Dean stud in the back watching the match. But the match itself was more of an all out war then a match.

Every man was fighting for his life. The whole match just like the one earlier had been back and forth and this one almost winning and that one almost winning. It was going full blown war. But in the end John Cena won the match and Randy Orton needed stitches in his head to close up the big gaping wound in his head.

**Later that night at the hotel **

After celebrating Dean's big win and Romans big match. The three friends out to celebrate. They stayed out later then they though would happen. Roman still couldn't stand the way Dean looked at Ariabella he had a bad feeling about this. But he saw how happy Ariabella was. Even though it made me sick to his somache to think about it.

When they got back to the hotel Dean and Ariabella hung out in her room for the rest of the night while Roman went back to his room and fell sleeping dreaming about Ariabella just like he always did.

* * *

Wow crazy huh? I'm still not sure when Roman and Ariabella will admit their feelings for each because I'm still trying figure out how Dean and Ariabella will break up IF they break up I'm not sure yet. Anyways guys like I said this will be last update for a while I hope ya'll understand and I'm sorry to disappoint. Anyways guys I'll see you all soon please leave a review and let me know what you though until next time ~Cena's Country Girl~


End file.
